Those Who Run Seem To Have All the Fun
by lovethisgeek
Summary: Jesse/Kurt. Set immediately after 4 Minutes. Smut. There's something about those Cheerios uniforms that really drives Jesse crazy...


Jesse St. James never thought he'd find another man attractive in a sexual way. Sure, he knew that some guys were more attractive aesthetically, and he could recognize that. But this was something different entirely. He thought it had something to do with that voice. And that uniform. Yeah, that definitely didn't hurt any.

He excused himself after the Cheerios' dance routine, ignoring Rachel's huge grin and nod. He had his eyes on that boy- what was his name, again? He was the one that wore all those designer clothes, right?

He stalked after the boy, watching his small ass swing back and forth- my god, the boy practically _sashayed_- and followed him into the boy's locker room.

He smirked to see the boy leaning over a sink to get closer to the mirror. The boy was extremely focused on taking his microphone off without messing up his hair.

"Need help with that?"

The boy jumped, straightening up immediately and turning to look at him, taking in the raised eyebrow and amused smirk.

It took him a moment, but the boy eventually nodded slowly, turning back to the sink.

"The cord to the mic pack is down the back of my shirt and I can't get it out," he said, frowning and attempting to pull it out by the cord. Jesse chuckled a little, stepping behind him. The mic pack is clipped on the waistband of his pants, and Jesse lets his hand linger for just a moment before he unclips it, lifting up the boy's shirt from the back slowly so that he can grab the mic from the top easier. He drags his nails up his back as he does this, pretending not to notice that the boy is getting redder by the second. He actually finds it kind of cute.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," he says, figuring it's something he should know.

"It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Oh yeah. "And you're Jesse St. James," he- Kurt- says, frowning a bit.

Jesse looks up, meeting his gaze in the mirror and smirking. "So I am," he says, returning to the task of extracting the mic. He reaches his other hand down the back of Kurt's shirt, grabbing the mic pack from his other hand and taking it out. He hands it Kurt.

"There you go."

Kurt takes is silently, slipping the top off of his head and setting it down on the side of the sink. Jesse drops his gaze again, using both hands to tug the back of Kurt's shirt down- slowly, ever so slowly, making sure his hands graze his back. He rests his hands so lightly on the boy's hips that he's sure Kurt isn't sure they're there. He leans forward slightly, speaking almost directly into the boy's ear.

"Is there anything else you needed help with?" He meets Kurt's eyes in the mirror again, noting the lust that's evident there in glee. There's a pause in which neither of them moves, just stares, and then Jesse's flipping Kurt around by his hips and pinning him to the sink, making the boy lean backwards over it slightly. Kurt gasps and Jesse takes his chance, smashing their lips together. Kurt moans, and Jesse swears it's the most delicious sound he's ever heard. Jesse gasps a bit when Kurt threads his fingers through his hair, pulling hard.

Jesse can feel himself growing harder and harder; and if the pressure on his thigh is any indication, so is Kurt. He smirks, detaching their lips and swiftly pulling the boy's shirt off, throwing it on the ground behind them. He can tell that irritates Kurt a bit, something he finds inexplicably adorable.

Jesse kisses him again, briefly, before moving his mouth down to the boy's neck, sucking and biting on a part that he knows will show no matter what the boy wears, barring a scarf. He groans at the thought of marking Kurt, and knows that the soprano can't tell anyone who did it to him, in danger of a nuclear explosion, Rachel Berry-style. Kurt's head falls back, and he groans again, before pulling Jesse's mouth back to his, scrabbling at Jesse's shirt as he does. Jesse quickly sheds the shirt, dropping it onto the floor also. He has the sudden desire to bend Kurt over the sink and pound into him, and he moans, all thoughts of benches and walls gone.

He tugs on the waistband of Kurt's pants almost needily as Kurt scratches what he's sure will be fairly deep marks into his back. He yanks down harshly, the sweatpants going down and bringing Kurt's underwear with it. He licks his lips at the sight in front of him- the pale boy has a surprisingly good physique, despite being so thin- and sets his sights on the collarbone of the un-bruised side of Kurt's neck, attacking it, determined to leave a very, very dark marking there.

"_Mine_," he breathes lightly. Kurt's undoing the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down, and, pausing to grab his hips so hard it'll probably bruise, slides Jesse's jeans down. Jesse manages to wriggle them down farther, simultaneously moving his mouth down lower and lower, stopping to suck on the boy's protruding hip bone. He straightens back up, and flips the boy around, bending him over the sink. Kurt takes a death grip on the edge of the sink as Jesse hastily slips his boxers off as well, shuddering slightly as his burning cock meets the cold air.

"Hurry up," Kurt hisses. Jesse bends down quickly to retrieve the lube and condom from the pocket of his jeans (hey, you never know, right?) and starts preparing Kurt, coating his fingers with the slick lube.

The first finger goes in and Kurt gasps, his head dropping down.

A second one joins it, and Kurt moans, wriggling slightly.

Before he inserts the third one, he curses, yanking off the tacky "commitment ring" Rachel had given him when he had first transferred. He tosses it to the side, vaguely hearing it hit porcelain and clatter down a drain. He grimaces, noting that he'll need to make up an excuse for its' absence. He shakes his head; that's something to worry about later.

When the third enters, Kurt is panting and muttering a steady stream of "please please please" that drives Jesse absolutely crazy.

He slides all three out, ripping open the condom packaging with his teeth and sliding it over his throbbing cock swiftly, rubbing lube along it. He doesn't want to hurt the guy, after all.

Kurt whimpered noisily, moving about slightly. He's whispering something, a steady litany of curses and praises.

Jesse moved into position, and started entering the slender boy's tight entrance. Kurt hissed, the unexpected mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through him like fire and ice battling for dominance. Kurt groans as Jesse leans down over him while the boy adjusts, pressing his chest to Kurt's back, and bites, _hard_, on his shoulder.

Jesse doesn't wait for Kurt to tell him he's okay, he just starts moving in and out, slowly at first, listening to the sounds that Kurt's making that Jesse is sure would put a hooker to shame. He speeds up, thrusting in and out faster and deeper, and soon Kurt is moving with him, keeping rhythm. Soon enough Kurt is practically crying out his name, and Jesse knows he must be hitting _that_ spot with every lewd thrust. He reaches forward, grabbing a fistful of the boy's perfectly styled hair and yanking it up, not very gently, and making the boy look into his eyes while he's being fucked into oblivion. Jesse enjoys the way Kurt's normally sharp blue eyes are hazy with lust and pleasure, knowing his own look the same.

Jesse can feel himself getting close, and he knows that Kurt is too. He thrusts in once, twice, three times and he's gone, his orgasm crashing over him in waves. He reaches around Kurt, tugging on the boy's erection, and suddenly he's coming, too, his head dropping onto the ledge of the sink as he rides it out, giving a low, almost feral moan. Jesse pulls out, pulling the condom off and tying it up before wrapping it in toilet paper and tossing it in the trash. His chest is heaving slightly, and he notices with amusement that Kurt is still leaning over the sink, stark naked and with his hair sticking up all over the place. After a few moments, the boy turns around, giving him a look that implies he almost doesn't believe that just happened.

Jesse tosses him his uniform pants and underwear, slipping his own on easily. Once his shirt is back on, he runs a hand through his own hair and, just for kicks, does the same to Kurt's, making it stand up even further, eliciting a raised eyebrow. He smiles, leaning down and pressing a soft, feathery kiss to both of the huge bruises on his neck and collarbone. And then he turns around, and starts walking.

Jesse glances back, once, as he's almost out of the door, and sees a barely-there emotion on the boy's face.

It's not love, but Jesse almost wishes it was.


End file.
